Little Toy
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: Estranging from her abusive mother at long last, Maylyn takes to the streets to pursue a new life and encounters Townsville's underground/punk scene. However, she isn't to make such a life altering journey alone. Rated T for descriptions of emotional and physical abuse, swearing, mild sexual references, mild drug use, and topics like homelessness, PTSD and age gaps. F/F Maycup Yuri
1. Chapter 1

(The first three chapters of this have been on DA for a while, and now I've finally decided to upload the story here, whilst continuing with new chapters. I completely understand if this is not everyones cuppa tea and that's fine. I'm not a fan of the reboot, but one of the characters that stood out the most to me was Maylyn, particularly when it came to the friendship established with Buttercup. If you like, picture this story in the 'Original' PPG universe, including a new way of how the Derbytantes and Buttercup met. This may go down in flames or be something intriguing or, at the very least, entertaining. Anyhow, take a gander and see if it's something you like. Enjoy!)

****Chapter 1 ****

"MAYLYN! Open this door!"

After all this time, it was any wonder why the Derbytante leader considered staying with her mother. Could it be the warmth and comfort of her bed? The love of her parent? Or simply because the police would find her and return her to this incarceration anyhow? Quite simply, it was the last one. And it was hell, and had been hell for a very long time.

Rolling over in her crappy bed, Maylyn grit her teeth and looked to the barricaded doorway with a combination of frustration and fear, hearing the violent rattling of the door knob and the slamming of her mother's fist against the wood. Certainly, it would one day splinter and crunch under the immense pressure. There's no way she could resume sleeping with all the noise, so she jumped out of bed, grumbling. Barely giving herself so much as a glance in the bedroom mirror, she grimaced; shuddered, at the missing tooth the woman had chipped from her that one time in the kitchen, a few years ago, with a fierce punch. It was so ugly. So stupid.

"You better open this door RIGHT NOW!" rose the voice, escalating from a suppressed yell into a painful shriek.

The agitated hag had received a letter that morning informing about her daughter's continuous patterns of unexplained absence from the school. This was not a new thing.

The magenta haired punk fixed her hair into their spikes and chewed her lip hard, her mouth oddly dry and feeling the furious gnawing in her empty belly. No time for food, she'd have to find it somehow and, if she were lucky, would be able to raid the fridge coming home at the right time, preferably while her mother was passed out in her room. Clenching her fists, appreciating her finger-less gloves hinted with a bit of leather coverage for a moment, she smiled angrily, her eye twitching. How often she'd vividly imagine giving an uppercut to that bitch, giving her a hard deliverance unto her throat. Why couldn't she just love her like a normal mother? Was it too much to ask?

Brief moments of pause from the lady's raging fists were filled in with her heavy, uneven, intoxicated pants, along with perhaps some confused shuffling in the hallway. It was exhausting having to deal with this everyday, but what made it all count all the more, what drove her on, was Buttercup.

The strawberry haired gal was practically a nobody; a sorry recluse, a timid introvert who let people push her around. On the news each day, she'd hear about The Powerpuff Girls. This was given her mother was out of the house, providing her a slither of temporary freedom to watch TV in the matted and worn couch, so old her butt practically was eaten by the furniture, having her feet and head just poke out from the sponge and cotton. It was a sure distraction. She wished she could be as tough as them, strong, overwhelming, unconquerable. Who earned her attention and adoration more was the toughest fighter. The iron fist and muscle of the trio: Buttercup.

-

__One day at school, after a lengthy onslaught of enraged yelling at home, she snapped and delivered a firm punch to the jaw of a kid talking trash to her, about taking the last of the deserts in the lunch line at school. Sent to the principles office, she found surprisingly enough, she didn't care. She'd experienced such horror at home, she found no fear in what could happen to her consequentially at the academic establishment. With that, she became more ruthless, assertive and aggressive. Some girls, once associated with cliches and fads, became intrigued with her bold attitude and headstrong rebellion and decided to join her, inviting her to their lunches and hanging out.__

__She'd received a pair of roller-skates for her birthday from her grandma, something she kept well hidden in the house. She had nothing of her own at home, as her Nan was well aware. Her casual attire, for the Derbytantes she formed, were inspired by her clothing she made herself or bought with money at a temporary job delivering papers. It didn't last though. The mother wanted her house bound and herself willfully bedridden. Hands in sink, scrubbing the wooden floors on hands and knees. Home was chores and anger. Nothing else. At best, it was boring with its silence permitted with the mother's unconscious state.__

__All the while, she kept expanding upon her own -superficial- ego, her candle to her favorite puff, when one day she finally encountered her. Buttercup had swooped down and caught her, when a lamppost had been uprooted and directly fell in her direction. Mojo Jojo was at it again with one of his fierce robots and proceeded to uproot various area of Townsville with drills and stabbing extensions, jabbing in and out at the earth, like mechanical pitchforks.__

__The tomboy escorted her onto rooftop of a building and that was when she first laid eyes on her. In the split moment she was facing death, she felt some sort of internal surrender, as if she were just ready to embrace her fate. But, after her eyes met with the adorable heroine, it was if she was granted some kind of renewal. A fresh and new feeling.__

__The raven haired tomboy was much shorter than she had anticipated, all the puffs were, which took her off guard, particularly by acknowledging the great strength she had, with the ease in which she had carried the skater. She hadn't realized how much younger she was than her either, certainly by a few years or so. Maylyn was nine, the puff six. A minor age gap, but a significant one at such a time for them. Totally tongue tied, the magenta haired punk, bashful, could only stare in awe and looked up at the puff, as she lowered her onto the building top, her frame eclipsing the 12 noon sun, radiating her black locks. And, when she heard her raspy, deep voice for the first time, she was smitten.__

__"Here, I'll bring ya back down when we're done" explained the tomboy quickly, before zipping off again.__

__Maylyn didn't know it of course. She didn't understand it. All she knew, when she watched the show from up on high, was an odd mingling of sensations, squirming and fluttering, in her chest and stomach. It was as if a nest of unborn insects had broke free from their egg sac and come alive, festering painlessly in her body, eating away at her. She thought surely had become numb through time, but now had proven it was surely not the case.__

__Personally viewing the battle with fascination, the young girl was dumbfounded and, when the puff returned to her as promised, she was again effortlessly swept up and delivered to the ground in the streets. Before she bolted off, Maylyn managed to find her edgy, gritty voice and courage and invited her into the Derbytantes. Seeing as this may have been a now or never scenario, she laid her cards on the table (somewhat).__

__Explaining their group, and even having the gang appear, assuring she was alright, she introduced them. Much to Maylyn's surprise, Buttercup became enamored with the group image and it's obsession with Deathball, thinking it was the coolest thing ever. She had cast her line and got her fish. Now it was all about reeling her in.__

__For the next few years, they became close. Many times, she had been approached as being a bad influence, with her brutish, punk nature and even questioned for hanging out with a younger girl. However, Buttercup stood up and said she was there willfully and had a whole bunch of fun with them. It was a step closer to what Maylyn had been yearning for. __

-

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY!" screamed the woman, her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

Tired of the booze fueled anger, suspecting her door to give way any moment, seeing that the drawers and chest had been shifting gradually away from the door with each thud, Maylyn opened her window with a tired squeak and leaped out, grinning blissfully as her mother's voice faded into nothing with the rush of wind, speeding away on her skates, on towards school. Time for some Deathball!

****End of Part One****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two ******

Classes, as slow and dreary as they were, granted Maylyn some needed peace. However, every once in a while, a note would get nudged her way, as she had been seated next to Jaylyn. Over the years, the Derbytantes had dwindled down in number, due to changing schools or more or less drawing to other cliches and fads in their own educational areas. Even Bobbysuzeraelyn had taken her leave and went on to pursue something a bit more to her feminine tastes. It was only Maylyn, Jaylyn and Buttlyn now. A loyal trio of sisters that stuck together.

"Shit still playing up with your mom?" wrote Jaylyn, her eyes still glued to the white board, where the lesson resumed on Pre world war 2 Germany.

Sighing, the strawberry haired leader responded, scribbling "I can't bare it any more. I'm thinking of moving out".

Handing it back, she found her friend's face go pale and her eyes widen in her darkened, make-up pampered sockets.

"Where will you go?"

"I haven't really thought too much into it. It's just an impulsive choice right now"

"That's not smart, dude. I can hold you for a few days if you'd like"

The Derbytante leader huffed quietly in amusement, a gentle smile on her tired face. "That's cute as all hell, but it's only prolonging the inevitable. I'll figure something out"

Handing the note back for the last time, she watched as her friend's eyes remained stationary on the piece of paper, an inaudible gulp following, as if she were appreciating those words most intimately, as if they were the last she'd ever read or hear from her.

-

She'd lied.

She HAD thought about it and the consequences of her actions probably weren't going to guarantee a sincerely joyful life. She figured she'd find a cheap place, preferably on the suburbs, get a job as a dishwasher and go from there. There was no certainty at all and it was frightening, but it was something she'd much rather endure than sit around, practically waiting to die in her own home.

Recess was declared by the abhorrent ring of the bell and the group gathered in their usual spot in the hall. Buttercup had barely changed a fraction over the years and that was no exaggeration. She remained the same height, had the same gruff and raspy voice, probably a little deeper now, and still had a roaring passion for Deathball. In comparison to the physical changes the other Derbytantes were going through, she was like an adorable plush doll from childhood, looking up and back at you with a presumed innocence, but a tendency to rip your eyeballs out and make you eat them. Otherwise, her hair changed slightly: she'd often gel it into spikes to match the other Debytantes in her own way, wore baggy jeans, a bland black top and a dark green military jacket.

The fact was this question of whether or not the Powerpuff Girls could or couldn't age, physically speaking, brought a lot of nerve wrecking questions and worries onto the smitten leader. It was weird enough for people before, pondering why she'd let a 'pipsqueak' into the group although she defended that there was no exception for a Powerpuff into their team, but the girls now were evidently teenagers and having a member still look like a pubescent kid was kinda odd. Outside the concerns, the three bonded better now than ever, seeing as it was no longer a half-hearted, vaguely knitted cluster of people and now an intimately bound friendship. They were inseparable, especially Buttercup and Maylyn.

Affectionate pet names coined years ago still ran rampant, catering mainly to teasing the powerpuff's height; such as Frodo Baggins, pint-size, squirt, and twerp. As for the raven haired tomboy, she delighted in calling them losers, weaklings, wimps and making jokes about how skinny they were. Such acknowledgements would be well taken into account for any social worker, as the leader's pale skin was no hereditary trait, but unfortunately an exclamation of her malnutrition and anemia. How she'd managed to keep up her strength in Deathball was nothing short of a miracle.

Coming to the end of another match, their method of play having distorted from dodgeball into a twisted version of dodgeball and piggy-in-the-middle: where it was two against one (usually the two teens against the 'twerp'), Buttercup lunged at the stern leader, bringing her down to the floor. Rough housing and cackling like maniacs, they were torn from their brief, aggressive nirvana by the ring of the bell. Drat.

As twisted as it was, Maylyn always anticipated and looked forward to the play fights. Dare she admit it was the only time she could feel she could have some form of close contact with the puff without it being considered weird. It was weird she even considered such an analogy to begin with.

"Damn! Already?" grunted the emerald eyed brat, picking herself up from off Maylyn, brushing herself off. "Just when things get fun around here, we have to return to stales-ville"

"No kidding" muttered Maylyn, disappointed too.

"You guys got time to kill after school? We can continue then" suggested Jaylyn, packing away their kit in a zip bag.

The eager tomboy grinned "Heck, yeah! Maylyn, you game?"

Of course she couldn't say no. Whatever would keep her from returning to the den of misery was a sure 'yes' in her book. "You bet.

-

The dismiss of learning came about with the flood of eager teens pouring out through the gates, on towards home. As Buttercup rolled on after the Derbytantes eagerly, she was halted by two familiar voices and reluctantly turned to face them, hovering just outside the school bounds, by a pleasant scene of trees and flowers.

"You coming with us, Buttercup?" called Blossom, lugging a colossal vintage book in her arms.

"The professor's doing tacos tonight!" cheered the blonde sibling.

Rolling her eyes somewhat, although sure as heck down for tacos, she replied quite nasally "I'm gonna hang back a bit actually. Meeting with Maylyn and Jaylyn at the skate park"

"Wow, you guys are practically joined at the hip" exclaimed Blossom.

"It's a tonne of fun what we do together. I wouldn't give it up for anything"

"I sure as heck don't understand it" the redhead confessed, brushing back some hair, deviating from their held back position "but, if it makes you guys happy, more power to you"

With that, they split and went their separate ways. The Derbytantes enjoyed the freedom of the park, guaranteed as the green hued Powerpuff would scare moody brats and older teens away. The speed, the sensation of ever increasing acceleration was a rush and, just to elevate her even more on her high, Buttercup fished Maylyn up from the pit she'd been skating in and sped her faster and faster. Screw any roller-coaster, to feel speed this phenomenal was something no vehicle or drug could ever match. That as well as feeling herself fade out of reality and feel safe in the heroines arms. She was so strong and there was an intense urge for her to simply lean up to capture her lips.

Catching herself with such a vivid thought, she blushed furiously and Buttercup brought them to a stop.

Chuckling, the tomboy watched the teen struggle to regain stability "Sorry 'bout that. Kinda got swept up in the thrill of the speed"

"Naw, man" said the leader, seating herself down. "That was awesome. I wish you'd give us a ride like that more often. What a rush"

Jaylyn snickered, sitting down with her too "Man, your freakin' out of it. You okay?"

Her heart was thumping hard, almost painfully in her chest, not just from the adreneline, but just being so close to her crush like that. Feeling so secure with her.

"I'm fine"

"Well, it's getting pretty dark now" acknowledged the raven haired rebel. "I better head home. We got tacos"

"Awesome" smiled Jaylyn.

"Good meet up today, guys. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow" sighed the magenta haired maiden, finding planet earth again and rising from her spot.

"Later dude" waved Buttercup, before darting off, a strip of green brushing the sky.

Before she headed off herself, Maylyn was paused by a firm grip on her shoulder. "Maylyn"

She turned to see her friend, staring at her with dead seriousness. "Don't go doing something stupid..."

Their voices dropped into a soft whisper. "You just... you don't know what it's like"

Lightening up a cigarette, the Derbytant member continued "Please, Maylyn. We're friends, sisters almost. You said so yourself... and sisters stick together"

"This whole thing is driving me insane. You gotta understand, I have no choices left. I'm just... so... sick of it"

Nodding, Jaylyn offered her a toke and she participated reluctantly. She hated the smell. "My offer stands" she firmly assured, her eyes not leaving her. "I love you and I don't wanna think this'd be the last time we'd see each other"

"I'll be fine" Maylyn dismissed with a snappy retort.

"Fuck off, dude. This thing... this whole scenario is not fucking okay! You're gonna end up hurting yourself!"

"Well, I can't just sit around hoping for things to get better. I've be doing that for the last seven years of my life. Time wasted... I could've said something"

"You didn't know any better back then. There just has to be a way through this that'd be better" she said, taking another puff. Sighing, the two looked to one another, feeling so crushed. Jaylyn just wanted to help her, but Maylyn couldn't have it. She couldn't bare the idea of dragging someone down along with her through this shit.

"I'll still come to school" she grumbled. "This isn't the last time, I swear"

With that, she took off, leaving her friend in the harsh spot light of the skatepark. Looking after, watching her vanish off out of sight, the Derbytante follower felt her heart sink.

"Buttlyn... please snap her out of this" she whispered into the night air.

-

A gunshot isn't typically a surefire way of seeing your home is in a safe neighborhood, but it was practically a norm. The neighbor toyed with his firearm out back and had done so for years, always around the time she arrived home. It was essentially a greeting, as she rolled towards the premises, ready for another night in the trenches.

Entering the house, she panned her eyes across the living room and entry way and quietly made her way to the kitchen, starving. Immediately, she delved her hands in to help herself to the contents. She made perhaps one of the strangest sandwiches ever, but she didn't care. The more food the better. The mother never shopped too often and she made what she could of what she could find: a ciabatta slab, jam, with sliced cheese, chorizo, ham, onions, olives and lettuce. She also yanked from a scavenged plated carcass the remains of a roast chicken, a leg. Closing the fridge, with her banquet, she was greeted by the lady standing in the doorway. Presented as a stark black, silent form in the lighteing, Maylyn almost dropped her plate in fear and found herself reeling away slowly, terrified.

"Oh darling..." the mother cooed, harboring a false sense of care, sending shivers down her daughter's spine. "You should have said if you were hungry"

She almost slouched against the kitchen doorway frame, mindlessly scratching at the dried paint, watching it flake and fall like snow to the cracked tiled floor. There was tense silence.

"Why do you not attend your classes?" she continued. The woman's voice was silky smooth and gentle, verbally caressing to the ears, but it was a mask to her true nature. It gave more of a reason for the teen to feel she wanted to retreat into herself, away into a corner, but she didn't. Instead, she was frozen and it was hard to muster the guts to let a single word leave her cracked lips.

"Will you answer me?" the woman shot directly, quietly, her voice still calm and smooth, but it produced the same effect as if she had let out a throat ripping screech: making the daughter inwardly cringe and shiver, anticipating any moment she'd be smacked across the face.

"I d-don't attend... b-because..." she began. "I just feel like my time is better s-spent working a job. I mean... I know I'm not smart... well, as smart as other people in class... and..."

Her ramblings were cut short, as the mother approached her, drifting across the cold, distraught state of the kitchen like a ghost in her china white gown and placed a finger to the girls lips. "It's alright... I forgive you... just don't let it happen again" the woman said like a sigh, that evil, plastic, gentle smile on her face.

Poor Maylyn did her utmost to keep her fear under control, wanting to shiver... wanting to steer away from the embrace the woman was trying to bring her into. The waft of strong alcohol blew her way and she wanted to avert her face to breath normally, but put up with it, for the underlying threat of facing her unbearable pitch or feeling her hand smack across her face again. She didn't wanna lose any more teeth.

"Let me make you some proper dinner..." she suggested, intently nuzzling her, before going to the stove and moving some of the pots and pans to start cooking. Putting the sandwich in some cling film, the woman stuffed the ciabatta back in the fridge.

-

With her belly stuffed with cheap chips, beans and frozen fish fillets, Maylyn retreated finally to the confines and safety, if she could call it that, of her room. Long ago, her mother had managed to bust in, after the furniture had shifted far enough from the door. The pummeled wood swung open effortless and she stepped in, very lightly closing the door behind her. After a brief appreciation of the tampered haven that had been previously invaded, she found tears sliding down her cheeks. Without even finding the energy to sob, they leaked easily down her face and onto the creaky floorboards.

Her legs wobbled, giving way and she fell into an emotionally exhausted slump on the ground. After a while, her brain caught up with the body and her chest hitched and jerked, sobbing, in the dark. The encounter was the last. It was unbearable, walking on eggshells, being constantly trapped in a psychological minefield. She had decided.

Taking what essentials she could snag, bagging it, she took off out the bedroom window for the very last time.

****End of Part Two****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three ******

It was blisteringly cold. Dashing along the path, Maylyn made sure she kept a slim chance of ever being followed by potential cops. She didn't wanna get caught again. All she had in mind for the time being was to set herself up somewhere where no one would bother her. Some alleyways harbored hounds and slumbering hobos, doing their best to keep warm among the cardboard, paper and, if they were fortunate, sleeping bags and blankets. It stank and would repel a skunk, but she took a deep breath and found herself scooting down a desolate dark alley.

-

"I had to see it to believe it"

If there was something the Debytante leader wanted less than anything at that time, it'd be to be confronted in her pathetic state by her crush. Turning over in her ugly, half-assed constructed den at the end of the alley, her eyes laid upon a pair of familiar, luminous green orbs hovering in the dark, at the opening. Despite being such a pint-sized freak, she could still deliver an intimidating stance, like some hell minion, an imp, of short stature, but more than capable of delivering a delightfully crippling punch. Scrambling lamely into her box, as if her efforts could help her escape, she tried to mask herself with the paper, now slipping from her paws, having consumed too much water from the ground.

"Jesus, Buttlyn. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Shouldn't you?" the puff shot back with a scowl.

"...Just leave me alone"

"You think that's all it takes to make me leave? You really want me to just go away, after finding you in this shit heap?" proclaimed the tomboy, shaking her head.

"I told you to get lost!" hissed the teen, clenching her fist, only for her dismal threat to be fired right back down her throat, as the raven haired beast stepped closer, holding her own fist right up close to her face.

The 'twerp' whispered venomously "Make me..."

Staring each other down, like territorial strays, they were as statues. That is until Maylyn finally broke the gaze and huddled into the little scrap of newspaper she had remaining, turning her back on the puff.

The silent treatment. It was something the rave haired kid was used to by now and knew just how to cope with it. The pale teen grumbled, feeling the box she sought shelter in ruffle and jolt. Was Buttlyn trying to capsize her or tilt her out onto the ground? No. Instead, she felt some warmth. Opening her eyes, she found the brat had snuggled her way into her arms, keeping close.

Immediately flushing from the close contact, she shoved the puff away. "Dude, knock it off. What're you trying to do anyway?"

"Keep you warm" she replied simply, a stubborn fixated frown on her face, as she attempted to creep back to the girl. All the while, Maylyn tried to push her away, like some dumb mutt who didn't get the message.

"I don't need your sympathy, you weirdo!"

"You realize I take that as a compliment nowadays" smirked the bug-eyed freak.

"Just piss off!"

"Why are you so hellbent on pushing me away? I'm only trying to help... so's Jaylyn!"

Grunting, the teen let her weak arms go limp and the runt fell into her arms, rewarding the loyal, bite-sized Derbytante a cute blush on Maylyn's face. She kept her line of sight out into the down pouring rain, trying to avoid looking at the cute kid, staying by her, like an obedient pet.

"So... you spoke with Jaylyn. She sent you?" the girl muttered angrily.

"No, I was doing an independent patrol of the city. My sisters and I do that every night before light out. You just happened to merge into my schedule and direction of city crime combing"

"Combing. Like a beach?"

"Pfft, yeah" snickered Buttercup. "If you wanna consider it like that. Unlike beach combing though, you're looking for thieving assholes, not gold or valuables with a metal detector"

"Fun times" the teen mumbled, deadpan, somewhat sarcastic.

Sighing, Buttercup, nuzzled closer, resting her head on her stomach, just under her breasts. Could this be any more awkward? "Nah, it sucks. I kinda just wanna go to sleep. We got the hotline for a reason"

Not much to say after that. The two sat together, embracing, watching the rainfall cast a thin mirror on the tarmac, reflecting back up at the sky with ill effort, as each heavy drop only served to rupture and ripple the smoothing formation or the enormous puddles. As they became comfortable, Maylyn played with the younger girl's hair, kneading her charcoal locks between her fingers, ruffling her like some puppy, playfully. Smiling, the powerpuff allowed her arms to reach around her mid-section more, hugging her tighter closer, still kneeling between the teen's legs. She was puzzled briefly, as she looked up to find that Maylyn was trying to hide her crimson face with the back of her hand, still keeping her sight out into the misery of the night.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Buttercup whispered, reaching to place a hand on her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm okay" the magenta haired gal answered quickly.

As if the Powerpuff had just been some temporary interference with her though process and imagination, she vanished in a second flat, leaving behind a trail of green.

Finally, now the dweeb had gotten the message. When she went to turn over and go to sleep, she was gobsmacked to find a blanket slipping over her frame.

"DAMN IT, BUTTLYN!" snapped the leader, turning to face her.

"Freaking hell, you're so stubborn!" whined the tomboy, having brought some supplies, like a torch and pillow.

"Where the heck did ya get this stuff anyways?"

"Home. I said I wanted to sleep over at a friend's house, because they were feeling distressed and wanted company"

Not entirely true, but not entirely false either. Sighing defeatedly, she felt the little squirts body wedge into the box along side with her... wait...

"Wait! what! Why are YOU here too?" Maylyn protested, sitting up.

"Well I had to have an alibi to say what I was doing with this blanket and stuff. Besides, I'd be a pretty crummy friend if I let you sleep out here all night in the cold and alone"

Gulping, the anemic teen slipped back down into the duvet, groaning at the damp starting to seep through the bottom of the box. Grabbing another layer, she wedged it underneath them, bringing them higher and slightly dryer.

"Do you have to be so close?" the teen complained.

"The point is to keep the both of us warm. Now, shut up and sleep!" replied the grouchy powerpuff, getting sick of her friend's attitude.

Growling with frustration she faced away from the tiny Derbytante, but who was she trying to fool? What was she trying to prove? Her independence? Not by a long shot. If anything, it showed her up to be an ungrateful bitch. Regretting her child-like rebelling, she spun around snatched the puff into her embrace. It WAS warmer. She wasn't sure if it was a natural occurrence, having their bodies so close together, or whether the heroine was generating heat with her powers or some shit. She had no comprehension of how far the Powerpuff Girls's' abilities would go, so, it was possible.

"So... what happened?" Buttercup asked finally, slightly muffled, as her face was pressed into the crook of the older girl's neck.

Her gentle voice felt like, for a second, it engulfed the love-sick leader. The warm utterance caused a pleasant shiver to go down Maylyn's spine. She loved her voice. "Heh, took you long enough to ask. I caved in" she replied with a mumble.

The ravenhaired rebel tilted her head in a poor effort to catch her eye "Care to elaborate?"

Sighing, the pale maiden resumed. "I'm putting he cards on the table. For a long time, things have sucked pretty bad at home. I mean, I found school time, classes, a piece of heaven, 'cus it meant i could finally get some quiet"

"THAT bad?"

"My mother... she's just... pulled my strings too many times and for too long. I barely know what's real anymore. She says one thing, does another. Every day, I have to play this fucking waiting game, knowing that she'd gonna hit me. Whether it's because of the alcohol or she's just easily riled up and in one of those moods again. Anytime she remotely seems calm... it's a ticking time bomb. I don't know what the hell is going to happen. She could start off or just give me further mind numbing manipulation. I've risen above all that now and realize, despite her saying how much she loved me, it was just to get me to submit to her and be drawn down to a lesser level again. Everybody thinks she's some sweet saint, but she ain't. I know her true colours. I know once our front door closes and everyone's gone, she takes off the mask and I have to deal with the shit over and over and over... It's... exhausting and... I'm so sick of it"

After that tangent, letting her emotions pour out, she realized the powerpuff had sat up and was giving her full, undivided attention, with a heartbreaking stare. She continued.

"One of the worst things though, is that if I went to get help, people would think I was crazy. They'd say I was some ungrateful brat who hated their single mother who works her butt off, even though she really doesn't, and should give them my all just because they brought me into this world. It's painfully stupid and I just feel trapped and feel my anger building up like a volcano. I fear I'm gonna do something someday, like hurt somebody else and not have any intention to. I fear I'll become like her and I just don't want that. I wanna be free from that bullshit, 'cus... I wanna have some faith believing... maybe I do deserve better and can make things better for myself. I'm sick of catering to some bitch who doesn't deserve a slither of compassion."

A long pause. Heck, just saying what she said, Maylyn wasn't sure Buttercup would believe a word of it. She'd call bullshit on it or think maybe the leader was misunderstanding or misinterpreting something, but there was nothing to misunderstand or misinterpret. In any case, she told the truth... to somebody... even if it risked losing them forever. With the stage she was in, the magenta haired maiden no longer cared and dropped her gaze to her lap. With the strong agony she had been feeling, deep in her chest, she became numb and couldn't even muster the humane response of crying.

"There's gotta be something we can do" the emerald eyed puff whispered, crawling into the teen's lap, like a kitten.

"I wish. I've got nothing to go on. Heck, I've so little of my own anyways that's why I packed so light. Heh, I'd never go a step out the house without my skates my Nan got me" she mused, tilting her feet to admire her well kept equipment.

"Nan?"

"Um... yeah"

"Would she be able to help?"

A fair question that the Derbytante leader hadn't considered, but she shook her head with a smile "Nice thought, Buttlyn" she said warmly, stroking her hair. She had to stop doing that, for the risk of creeping the young girl out "But, she's a frail old woman"

"So, what? She cares about you, right? What's there to lose if you ask if you can stay with her? I'll bet she's dying of boredom and would kill to have some company"

She wasn't wrong.

"It'd be too much" Maylyn sighed, trying to break eye contact. "I don't have enough to help with rent or anything"

"You could say you're her carer, rather than her be you guardian"

"I dunno"

"C'mon, Maylyn. It's worth a shot!"

The energy in the smaller girl was admirable. It's what the leader loved about her. Her no-bullshit attitude, stubbornness and eagerness to get things done. Her loyalty and compassion. How the heck did she get a friend as awesome as her? What in wide world did she do to earn such a caring, loving person in her life?

She smiled weakly "Alright. First thing in the morning, we'll go see her"

"Rad"

With her freezing paws clamped around Buttercup's tiny frame, she held her close, like a child would it's favorite teddy, and the two fell asleep contently in each others arms, lulled by the rain and each other's heartbeats.

****End of Part Three****


End file.
